Fixation
by BVtBear
Summary: Short story with both first POV and third. Has lemon content. Basically it's the only reasonable explination for V/B, lust.
1. Part one

I do not own or make a profit of the DBZ franchise. I do believe that the honor of creating such a show, manga, etc. is of Akira Toriyama. DBZ is a trademark of TOEI Animation (says on the label of DBZ videos) and licensed by FUNimation. So from all that legal stuff, you can conclude that I DO NOT own this stuff....I just get a kick of out using their characters for entertainment purposes. So please, do not sue.  
  
Hint of lemon, so it's rated adult.  
  
  
  
Fixation  
  
  
  
'I spoke as if to stone, Your character indifferent to the surroundings. How was I to know that you had not ears to hear And you were blind to the lips that formed such words? A harsh phrase should not have been used, Instead, a gentle touch.'  
  
  
  
It wasn't beautiful. Nor was it breathtakingly gorgeous as it would be expected to be. I don't understand why he did it. Or why I let him go on.  
  
But it wasn't ugly either. I wasn't in pain, I didn't feel disgust, not even remorse. Only....hunger.  
  
I think he felt it too.  
  
Or else, why did he even bother to try?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She woke up with lower pains in her stomach, reminding her yet again of the night before. Never had she awoken with such conflicting emotions, not even when she had broken up with Yamcha.  
  
But the feelings weren't all negative, although some shame was present, along with fear and adrenaline, there was some sick niceness to it. Some twisted and uncontrollable gain from last night.  
  
She wouldn't know how to stay away from him if she tried, because now...she had known him. Known more than others had lived to see. In spite... of the fact that if she told anyone, she'd die as well.  
  
And she could still remember that look in his eyes, that sudden fierceness arising from some fire that had not been lit before. He didn't even touch her- not completely anyway- to say he knew her body. But he knew the lower half and that was enough. That was all he wanted.  
  
^ ^^^^^  
  
She didn't understand. Wouldn't understand as much as him. He didn't want her. What he wanted, what he craved, was what she had. Inside.  
  
That illusion she brought with her wherever she roamed. That aura that surrounded her, a kind of innocence that held a brutal wisdom. Maybe if he was with her, that aura would surround him as well.  
  
Maybe that's where that fool got his power from. From the energy of others.  
  
And if that was the source, why couldn't he tap the well too?  
  
But it was a failed experiment, with sad repercussions. He took what he needed, gave a little something as well, and ended up with nothing he had bargained for.  
  
This wasn't a fair deal.  
  
He didn't want her in his mind.  
  
Not like this.  
  
* * * *  
  
It felt like when I was younger, the night so hot that I couldn't stand to feel fabric against my skin. So I did what I usually did then and took off all my clothes. And when I hit the mattress I still couldn't sleep.  
  
I decided that the next step should be taken. I should probably get a snack.  
  
I padded down the hallway, feeling my way through the dark. I felt the first step as always and began to count down, so I would know when I was on the floor again. The wooden banister helped to guide me along, the curve of the wood letting me know that I was near the bottom. And just as that last step was supposed to appear, I bumped into him.  
  
We stared at each other wordlessly, his cobalt eyes already adjusted to the dark.  
  
Why didn't I speak?  
  
A word, a syllable, a letter, something! Why couldn't I manage to utter a word?  
  
I didn't think I wanted to.  
  
The eerie silence was comforting for some reason and I knew it had to end. I was there for a reason, so I should move on.  
  
The seconds have dragged on too long.  
  
I tried to get past him when I realized his entire frame blocked the path.  
  
"Move."  
  
Finally! I could speak again! And although the word came out hushed, it was a relief to know that sound still existed.  
  
His eyebrow rose, eyes glistening for a moment.  
  
"Please."  
  
He complied that time, but only stepped an inch.  
  
For some reason, I shuddered, and pulled my bathrobe tighter to my body.  
  
The night was not silent.  
  
* * * *  
  
I could hear the crickets chirping along with the woman's heart.  
  
Creeek. Thud-thump. Creeek. Thud-thump.  
  
An unusual combination but it made an easing natural sound.  
  
She was not afraid. No, this I knew since she stopped. And for the moment- and maybe for that moment only- we felt the same thing.  
  
So why prolong it? I might as well get what I want. There's nothing else the night is for but to cover the misdeeds of the day. If she was later ashamed, so be it. As long as she remembered that it was in the shade of darkness that she was willing to comply.  
  
I grabbed her swiftly and pinned her against the wall.  
  
Her reaction was not exactly what I expected, nor what I wanted.  
  
She still wasn't afraid.  
  
I didn't kiss her, I just moved my hand past the folds of her robe to touch her thigh. She was wearing nothing underneath. This, I liked.  
  
Her breath sucked in as I touched and explored, she could have stopped me if she did not want this. She voiced no protest, was I to believe that she was hoping for such a thing? Maybe...  
  
I have appeasing looks, I doubt she would reject one as me. And she...she is not hard to look at, as long as she stayed quiet and willful.  
  
And...she smells nice.  
  
I was growing impatient, the more I prolonged this, the more ideas she will get. I do not like this type of creativity. There is nothing more than what exists- a fuck. * * * *  
  
He didn't take off what covered me. He simply untied the sash so my legs were exposed and pushed himself in. He grunted loudly- that much I clearly remember- and held on tightly to my hips.  
  
He was quick in the fact that whatever covered him was removed as he touched me. I hadn't noticed until...it actually happened.  
  
In a way, I expected him to do it, some conscious part of my mind, far, far back knew he was capable of such things. But my reaction...that was completely different, for although I thought he might do, it did not cover the fact that I still did not know what I would do in return.  
  
And so I did nothing. I stayed still for the few moments he adjusted himself, never speaking and motionless. My mind dulled to register what exactly was occurring. I saw it, I felt it, and yet my mind refused to believe that this had happened.  
  
Then it clicked. Some little wheel in my head turned, the catalyst among the rest, and then I understood. Then I was capable of reaction.  
  
It all took a couple of seconds- less than a minute- but it was the longest minute of my life.  
  
So what did I do?  
  
I became aware of his breathing- had he always been so close?  
  
Ragged and heavy, sweating gliding off him onto me.  
  
He grunted, pushed in deeper and held on tighter to my back. It hurt a little- the way he was applying pressure- but it made me lustful. It made me want to give back.  
  
So I joined in.  
  
I grabbed on to him in the same way that he held on to me and began to follow the rhythm.  
  
I think he was surprised- his muscles became tense- but he eventually relaxed and ignored me. Seeking his own fulfillment instead of ours. It didn't really matter. I was doing the same.  
  
* * * *  
  
This was for me, not for her! Why would she try and help?  
  
Oh but it was deliriously gratifying. I don't think a woman has ever fit me so well. I hope nothing gives her an impression...that it doesn't pop into her little blue head that I want her.  
  
I want no one.  
  
I was looking for something in the wrong place, that is all.  
  
And if there are any repercussions from this, it is her responsibility, not mine.  
  
She could have stopped me. But I think it was our yearning that didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
'But the touch did not matter, For you still did not react. Did you really want to be alone? Or was my touch not the right one? It mattered not. For I knew that you wanted to feel again. And I would not leave Until stone turned to flesh, And you were filled with life.' 


	2. Part two, Practice

Let's start.  
  
I do not own or make a profit of the DBZ franchise. I do believe that the honor of creating such a show, manga, etc. is of Akira Toriyama. DBZ is a trademark of TOEI Animation (says on the label of DBZ videos) and licensed by FUNimation. So from all that legal stuff, you can conclude that I DO NOT own this stuff....I just get a kick of out using their characters for entertainment purposes. So please, do not sue.  
  
Lime if anything....but it's still for adults.  
  
~ ~ = point of view change ~*~*~ = time change or time has passed  
  
  
  
Part Two- Practice  
  
I opened my eyes to discover he was no longer here. I sighed, sliding down the wall and looking quickly around. The night was as quiet as it had been before, nothing stirred or shook, except my body....and maybe my heart.  
  
He left nothing behind, no clothes, no scent.  
  
He was obviously very swift, I guess he didn't want to talk?  
  
And all he left.....all he left were his juices......... running down my leg.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Damn onna!  
  
I curse a thousand times-  
  
NO!  
  
A million times! The day I met her.  
  
Doesn't matter. It's been almost two weeks since the...incident and we haven't spoken at all.  
  
Thank the gods. Maybe someone agrees with me up there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She sat up, stretched and opened the bedroom window. Quickly slipping on a robe, she walked outside to the balcony, the cold pavement being the first thing to assault her senses.  
  
There he was.  
  
She muttered, refusing to even look at him. Instead, she concentrated on some other place and ended up looking at her mother feed the pets.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Her blonde mother chirped, bouncing across the lawn to make her way to the surly saiyan. "Would you like some breakfast dear? I made waffles!"  
  
He grumbled something and turned around, stalking back to the kitchen.  
  
"Bulma dear!"  
  
He froze.  
  
"Breakfast is ready! Come down and eat with Vegeta! He could use some company!" Her mother winked flirtatiously and bounded down the walkway. She grabbed Vegeta by the arm and began to pull him toward the house. "Come on you....growing boys need their food!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I took as much time possible. I took a bath and then purposely spilled something over my hair.  
  
I took a bath again, this time accidentally burning my shirt. Whatever I could do to prolong the time I had to be with him, I did it.  
  
And I ended up taking an hour.  
  
I walked slowly down the stairs, carefully placing one foot down and lifting the other and placing that one in front......one step at a time and only twenty more to go....  
  
That took only four minutes.  
  
"Oh dear, you just missed him!" My mother greeted me with a disappointed grin.  
  
Was there such a thing?  
  
Only with my mother.  
  
I skimmed the room and thank Kami, he was gone.  
  
I looked at my mother skeptically. "By how much?"  
  
"Oh," She looked at her watch. "By half an hour."  
  
"Mom, that is not 'just missed him'."  
  
She giggled in reply. "I guess not sweetie! Oh! But he sure was eating quickly! My, I have never seen that man eat so fast in my life! He was acting mighty peculiar, checking the staircase every few minutes! Why I bet he was waiting for you!"  
  
"Hardly." I muttered under my breath. My mother continued her talking and I began to ignore her. I just nodded every so often and waited until the conversation was over.  
  
I started to think back to that night. And even though I didn't want to think about it, it kept barging into my mind.  
  
I've decided that the best way to ignore this is to think of everything, absolutely every minor detail that there was and then tire myself out. Maybe it'll be like a song, that after I play it a couple of times, I'll just start to hate it and then forget it. I hope so....  
  
But once I began to remember...I think I recalled too much.  
  
  
  
We didn't kiss. During the whole thing, our lips never touched. And if our lips ever moved, it was only to catch air- to take a much needed breath.  
  
I didn't look at him. And he didn't look at me. Only when I started to respond, did we manage to make eye contact, and that was only for a second. The only look I remember is the only one he gave me: a big mix of confusion, surprise, even some sort of...annoyance. Like I was intruding on something that was his.  
  
I am not his. That had better not be what he was thinking.... the sex wasn't his either...it belonged to no one.  
  
The way he grunted. Small, quick grunts, or maybe disguised groans that continually puffed into my ear. I think that could have been a signal that he was enjoying himself....or hard at work.  
  
The way he touched me. Or more like it, the way he didn't touch me. Besides grabbing my ass and holding on to it, he didn't do much more. But....I didn't touch him neither.....  
  
Afterwards....I picked myself off the floor and went to the kitchen. I was still thirsty and somehow, I managed to get a glass of water and gulp it down like nothing had happened. And I made it back to my room, too. And..... I fell asleep, like if all I had ever done was have my glass of water, and I hadn't crashed into someone at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
If you asked anyone, this could be counted as an unpleasant experience.  
  
If you asked me, I'd say it wasn't.  
  
Two more days.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The worst.  
  
I have murdered infants, children, women and men. I have annihilated races, cultures and destroyed more planets than I want to bother counting. I took pleasure in emitting torture and adored the thrill of the hunt- the smell of fear and the look of defeat.  
  
Why couldn't she just be another faceless victim?  
  
The rest I could control. I could ignore. I could forget.  
  
This...this I cannot.  
  
Not even with the help of the dragon balls.  
  
It's just that despicable.  
  
She's more powerful than I thought....  
  
It wasn't even rape.  
  
It couldn't be rape.  
  
She wouldn't fucking allow it.  
  
Instead....hell! I don't know what she did!  
  
Was it to spite me or because she wanted to? A victim. That's all I wanted. Just to feel that superiority- to know that in my hands was the ability to control her destiny. To control her life. And she wouldn't play along!  
  
I knew it wouldn't be rape. I wouldn't have gone through with it if there was any chance of it being that way. I just wanted to know that she wanted it. And she did. She proved me right.  
  
So why does it feel so wrong?  
  
Why......why does it feel like failure?  
  
Just one more day.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was another of those hot nights. And this time, I knew exactly what to do. There was no question about it.  
  
I don't keep track of the days.... or time for that matter. I can just tell when one day ends and another begins....when a week has passed by and another had begun....  
  
How long has it been now?  
  
About a month, give or take a few days.  
  
I know my way around this house. I had it memorized by the first night I was here.  
  
Know your enemy, never be caught unaware.  
  
I'd be stupid not to know my way around by now. The best test is the darkness....slipping quietly around....knowing that no one can suspect that you are near...that is the element of surprise. That is power.  
  
I hold that power now....  
  
Or at least I thought I did.....but no. She knows I'm here. In fact, I think she's been waiting for me. At least she's not stupid.  
  
No words, of course.  
  
Ah, and no surprises either.  
  
I think she already knew why I was here.  
  
Short nightgown.....  
  
And nothing below the waist. 


	3. Part three, Insatiable

Ok, tell me what you think. Lemon for sure. Let's start.  
  
I do not own or make a profit of the DBZ franchise. I do believe that the honor of creating such a show, manga, etc. is of Akira Toriyama. DBZ is a trademark of TOEI Animation (says on the label of DBZ videos) and licensed by FUNimation. So from all that legal stuff, you can conclude that I DO NOT own this stuff....I just get a kick of out using their characters for entertainment purposes. So please, do not sue.  
  
Part Three- Insatiable  
  
  
  
Never in my room. Or hers.  
  
That would make it too personal and befoul our living spaces. I do not want her scent in my room- in a way that would be torture. It would force me to count down. To expect. And become impatient.  
  
I am none of these things. I would only feel that in battle.  
  
Right now, if there is anything I am 'feeling' it is emptiness.  
  
I do not care.  
  
Nothing matters. Certainly not her.  
  
There is no such thing as 'us'.  
  
Only I exist in what I want to exist. I can leave or break this arrangement whenever I desire. I need not give warning, explanation, nor apology for my actions.  
  
I am independent. And I deal with myself only.  
  
She does not exist unless I am....in need.  
  
****  
  
Different place every time.  
  
Either I pick or he does...but never twice in the same place. Never twice in the same week.  
  
Wouldn't that count as greedy? Wouldn't that make us dependent on each other?  
  
Never. I will never be a part of that maniac.  
  
He doesn't want me anyway.  
  
And why should I?  
  
Sometimes though, I do feel sorry for him. He must be lonely, I think, and he must want company once in a while. No matter how much we deny it, we all want something. We all have some goal, some ambition to make true. I find his to be sickening, the idea of having to murder someone to realize your goal is twisted. To be more powerful I can understand. That thirst for respect I can comprehend as well. But I guess it's the way he's lived.  
  
Those moments of sorrow for him pass. He has a choice now and so whatever he does reflects on what he thinks, what he believes, what he is.  
  
But I think we all have a common purpose: We don't want to be alone.  
  
I'm alone right now, but it's alright. I have the day to keep me busy. I have work and projects, new ideas to create, new inventions to finalize. The only problem is the night. Everything shuts down and there's not much to do...  
  
That's when I realize that I really am alone. There's no one to talk to or disagree with. There's no one to keep me company. No one to rely on when I really need it.  
  
In a way, I'm grateful for that night. Because once a week, I'm not alone.  
  
Even though.... I feel barren when we're finished...empty when we go back to pretending nothing happened.  
  
I'm going to end up yearning for him sooner or later...I just hope I can deal with it when I get there...  
  
You can't rely on Vegeta, I'm not even sure he'll come next week. The man lives for himself.  
  
Only one thing is precise, only one thing is unquestionable: This will not last. I will not be trampled, abused, or hurt. Not by the Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
****  
  
He levitated downward, out of his open window to the ground below. A cool night had finally decided to grace Capsule Corp and everyone was grateful.  
  
This is new.  
  
A small airplane behind the GR.  
  
He almost smirked. ~ Guess we ran out of places....this should do.... ~  
  
He grew serious again and proceeded to the door. This is business, really. Not pleasure.  
  
He didn't bother tapping, the door simply slid open and hissed when it closed. She sat in the back seat, in usual stance.  
  
Short nightgown, legs wide open. They didn't acknowledge each other. In the silence of the night, he removed his boxers and pushed himself in.  
  
He didn't have to prep her. She was always ready.  
  
He grunted, pushing in as deep as he could go before pulling out and driving back in.  
  
He buried his head in her shoulder as always, listening for the rhythmic beating of her heart.  
  
She moaned as he drove in especially hard and his attention was brought to her face.  
  
She was flushed, her blue eyes fixed on the ceiling, and her fingernails driven into his thighs. Her mouth was opened partly, as she panted quietly while her covered chest heaved with every breath.  
  
She turned suddenly and his lips were caught in hers. He half grunted, half moaned as she bit his bottom lip and slid her slender fingers over his bottom to hold on. Her ruby lips invited him to know her better, to get a sweeter taste.  
  
He groaned, increasing the rhythm while he ripped the nightgown off. He wanted all of her now.  
  
And their routine had just changed.  
  
* * * *  
  
We kissed.  
  
I don't know how it happened or why for that matter, but it did.  
  
It was dark as always and we're used to it by now- not having to see each other and such- but somehow our lips touched. It could have been an accident, that I just turned the wrong way, or it could have been on purpose. He can see better in darkness than I can, maybe he knew I was going to turn and he was already there to meet me.  
  
But that's stupid. He wouldn't kiss me. He wouldn't start something like that.  
  
Yet he did start something new. We aren't fucking anymore... we're sleeping together.  
  
* * * *  
  
This is becoming dangerous.  
  
Not only am I willing to see her more often, we manage to make contact as well.  
  
During the day, we'll actually see each other. Day and night. It is no longer..... avoidance.  
  
And what's even worse, we talk.  
  
Not much, maybe a few words or sentences. But it's more than I want.  
  
I see her constantly.  
  
I see her tonight.  
  
****  
  
A clue. That is all that is needed to get together...  
  
Where the fuck is she?  
  
A light.  
  
Across the compound.  
  
A lit bathroom.  
  
There.  
  
She waited quietly behind the counter, hoping that he would pass by in her direction.  
  
He did.  
  
She smiled as he opened the bathroom door and then quickly shut it behind him.  
  
Now to wait.....  
  
  
  
He laid impatiently on the tile floor, his eyes closed. He had stood for a few minutes, but then grew tired and refused to sit on the toilet seat. The floor was the next best option.  
  
~ I could of sworn she'd be here by now. I do not like to be kept waiting. ~  
  
The door creaked.  
  
He knew it was her.  
  
If he admonished her, it'd look like he cared. If he let it go, she would get her way.  
  
He stayed quiet, watching as she undressed.  
  
He sat up and she turned around, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh."  
  
He frowned. No one told him to be quiet! He was about to speak when she sat in his lap and began to tug off his shorts.  
  
Her efforts were futile. He took them off himself.  
  
She sat in his lap again, this time, pushing him back. He looked at her in annoyance.  
  
"Lay."  
  
He glared and slowly, did as he was told.  
  
She mounted him, the wet folds touching his member. She leaned down and kissed along his chest, until she made it to his lower stomach. Taking his hands, she placed them lightly on her hips, and slid herself in.  
  
She slid out and then back down, until she covered him completely in her moisture. She did this a couple of times, developing gradual but powerful strokes.  
  
His teeth were clenched together and he seemed to hiss in delight. Before she could react, he had pulled her down and crushed his lips to hers.  
  
They were becoming personal and it was not because of habit..... or need. 


	4. Part four, Final Elude

Ok, tell me what you think...final chapter! Lemon- adult rating...

I do not own or make a profit of the DBZ franchise. I do believe that the honor of creating such a show, manga, etc. is of Akira Toriyama. DBZ is a trademark of TOEI Animation (says on the label of DBZ videos) and licensed by FUNimation. So from all that legal stuff, you can conclude that I DO NOT own this stuff...I just get a kick of out using their characters for entertainment purposes. So please, do not sue.

Part four- Elude

The way she whispers my name.

So desperate, fervent, seductive.

Her body does fit me perfectly. She knows how to respond to my wants and needs, she knows how to command her body and mine to fulfill our desires.

oooooooooo

Fulfillment.

One of the few things in this world that is worth saving.

Together, we make more than enough. However, we always lust for more.

Lust.

That is what this is.

It cannot be anything else.

I simply like feeling her raw flesh against mine. Her heated body pressed frantically against me, her legs locked around my waist, her fingers clawing at my back, her lips sucking and nipping at my lips, throat and ears.

I continue because of the passion.

Because it matches the type seen in battle.

She is aggressive and will not allow herself to be dominated.

It is entertaining to conquer and even more so to rule.

But she is good, oh yes, and she is fitted for me. This is not controlling, this is claiming what is now mine. And she is mine until it becomes a nuisance, until I grow weary.

oooooooooooo

"Harder." She moaned into his ear. A demanding order, but it was one it excited him to hear.

He growled, placing her legs on his shoulders.

Her hand traveled to where their bodies met and then over to his back.

He kissed her roughly, his tongue plunging in to suck on her languid muscle. He swept around her mouth, smirking as she moaned into his lips.

She refused to let go, pulling him down and using her arms as leverage.

"Vegeta..." She moaned again, her lips trailing from his jaw to behind his ear. She nibbled, breathing heavily as he pounded into her.

Their bodies throbbed, aching for release, the bed creaking loudly to their movements.

She contracted against his member and he groaned, crushing their bodies painfully together.

"Oh gods!"

oooooooooo

It's too good.

I don't think I'll ever be able to give this up.

Yes, I know.

'He's some psycho, crazed out, manic killer. He killed me, damn it! He'll hurt you too! He doesn't care about anyone except for his sadistic self!'

Yamcha's words.

I think he may be right though. I am playing with fire.

But...it's good, it feels good in the moment.

He's got this animalistic edge, some primal instinct where you just know there's no fighting it. I can't.

Yamcha is sweet, but he is kinda shy.

Vegeta though...he is confident.

And even though I sometimes hate that arrogance in him, that all- knowing presence, I have to admit, he knows what he's doing.

He's not blind or stupid.

And he knows just as well as I do that this is wrong.

We're not meant for each other, not in a permanent way.

Yes, like I said it's good at the moment. But what about after or before? That's the problem. I feel nothing, especially afterwards. It's starting to feel empty again and what's worse is that I can't avoid it. I can't avoid him.

ooooooooooooo

I train as always but I feel like I'm getting nowhere.

It's her.

It's been her for far too long.

Yes, it was gratifying and good but now...now it is tiring.

It isn't as fervent as it was before.

It's getting old.

I believe that she realizes this as well.

I have been sidetracked, pushed away from my fate, from what I was born to do.

No more.

The onna has plenty to live for, plenty to do if I leave. She will not 'miss' me, nor will she want me to return. I understand her...generosity. I am even appreciative of it.

And she would allow me to return, but not for the same reasons. If anything, she probably pities me and because I have no place to call my own, she is willing to share.

So I do not worry. There is no need for it.

My destiny must be obtained.

It is all I really have that is my own.

ooooooooooo

The door slid shut behind him, a small hiss of air escaping. If she had been asleep, she wouldn't of heard it.

The bed tilted as always, except neither made a move for each other.

Stillness crept throughout the gloomy room.

She turned to face him and found that his sight had been fixed on her. His ebony eyes gleamed even though his face was expressionless.

They stared a moment longer.

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

He didn't move and she took that as a no.

She didn't know him that well and so even though he had just answered no, there was something about the atmosphere that told her the opposite. She stared longer before it dawned on her the only possibility for his silence:

His departure.

It seemed irrational really, but it sounded like the logical answer.

No. It was the right answer. The man was used to being alone and she knew that he liked to leave whenever he wanted. That is why he had wordlessly agreed to this, no commitment. And when she had lost all doubt, she looked away.

"To train I presume?"

He nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not..." She turned back, angry. She didn't care, not really. This was an emotionless arrangement, it should be no surprise if he wanted to leave. In fact, she should have expected something like this. But what bothered her was his...reasoning.

"You're a moron."

His eyes grew wide.

"It's that stupid goal, isn't it? Becoming a Super Saiyan, it's all you ever train for. It rules over your life."

He growled. "You don't know me."

"No, I don't." She answered coldly. "Nor do I want to. Too personal, remember? But anyone knows that it's idiotic to train for strength only. Kill my best friend, right?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled, jerking her forward. "Shut. Up. You do not know about my life, me, or my destiny. I will surpass my ancestors, I will become the strongest, I will take back what that fool stole from me, and I will regain my honor. You and I only existed to kill time. I do not need to explain anything to you."

"Vegeta, you're the only fool here."

He stood up and phased out, to reappear by the balcony doors.

"No. I was only foolish when I fucked you. But," He reappeared again and pulled her close. "We'll see who's the fool when I return more powerful than ever."

oooooooooooo

It was a bad, but it wasn't a goodbye. I think we needed it to be that way, just to prove that we weren't in a serious relationship in the first place. I'm a little bitter, but I'll get over it in time.

He'll come back. He told me so himself...even if it was a little cryptic. And when he returns maybe then...we'll have a real relationship. We'll actually feel something for each other besides lust.

oooooooooooooooooo

Ever since he left, I've had the tendency to get a late night snack. I hate to admit it, but I miss the jerk. Part of me hopes that I'll crash into him again at the bottom of the stairs. Doesn't matter anymore, I guess, because he's been gone for almost two months. But...I still get thirsty and I still go to the kitchen for my nightly glass of water.

I tripped this time. Damn it! I should know there's a little bump on the second to last step! But I was careless, or my mind was wandering. Whatever the reason, it scared the hell out of me when I fell.

I sighed when I landed, grabbing my thumping heart. But that wasn't too surprising...I calmed down after a minute.

What surprised me the most was when I looked up and a pair of teal eyes were looking down on me.


End file.
